Noche de juegos
by valeaome
Summary: Un baile, un juego, un nuevo amor, ¿qué dirías si conoces al amor de tu vida en una noche de juegos y, además es el prometido de tu mejor amiga? SesshxRin :3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, si no de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tomé prestados :3**

**Lo se, lo se, borré el anterior, pero debía hacerlo si querían que lo continuara: 3**

**Jejeje, la imaginación llegó a mi viendo High School Musical, no pensé que ver películas cursis iluminara mi foquito :p**

**NOCHE DE JUEGOS**

**Cap 1**

Una noche de invierno, en Tokio - Japón, dos amigas estaban en una sala de juegos de un cine que había abierto hace algunos días, se llamaba "Goshimboku", todo empieza ahí, en un lugar lleno de jóvenes y jovencitas en busca de un tiempo de juegos, de sana diversión...

- Vamos Rin, juguemos, tu eres muy buena en esto! - dijo una chica de 18 años con cabello negro, lacio, pero corto, y unos hermosos ojos violetas realmente únicos y labios pintados de rojo, iba vestida con unos jeans ajustados, azules y gastados, junto con un polo color morado con una frase que decía: "_My life in your hands"_

- Pero no me gustaría hacerlo frente a toda la gente Kagura! - dijo Rin, una chica de la misma edad que la primera, con cabellos negro, lacio, y largo, ojos negros y labios pintados ligeramente de rosa, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla negros junto a un polo blanco simple con el dibujo de un tierno gatito.

- Vamos sube, te reto - le suplicó

- Está bien - dijo Rin accediendo a la petición de su amiga

Ambas subieron a una máquina de baile. Kagura colocó dos monedas en la ranura, puso "difícil" de dificultad y escogió la canción.

Empezaron a bailar, ambas se movían con agilidad, un montón de personas las rodearon, a ambas les apasionaba aquel ejercicio que era el baile, de hecho, Rin lo practicaba, a diferencia de Kagura, quién lo enseñaba, era una coreografa profesional, pero a veces tenía sus "malos días" y ese era uno de elloa, ya que hubo un momento en donde se equivocó con los pasos y dejó de bailar, dejando a Rin que demostrara toda su destreza. Sus movimientos fluían con naturalidad, auqnue la canción era rápida, ese no era impedimento para que ella continuara

La canción terminó y ella haciendo una pose al final del baile, las personas que se encontraron allí, empezaron a vitorearla, aplaudirle y ovacionarla.

- Eso es para que no me vuelvas a retar Kagura! - dijo Rin con un aire de superioridad, hace muchos años que lleva con ella y solo pocas le a ganado - Y? quién quiere competir conmigo? - continuó Rin - Vamos no seré tan dura! - dijo para ver si alguien se atrevía a superarla

De repente un chico de cabello plateado, alto, de ojos ámbar y un cuerpo bien formado que se podría distinguir a lo lejos se acercó y se subió al juego con un poco de seriedad.

- Yo!, yo te reto... - dijo aquel chico con un tono de voz gélido

- Bien, bien - le dijo Rin - pero que quede claro que te destrozaré

- No que no ibas a ser tan dura? - le mencionó el chico con una ligera sonrisa, una de aquellas que Rin presintió que no se veían a menudo en él

- Jajaja, eso ya veremos - dijo sonriendo a la pantalla

Empezó el baile, estaba muy reñido.

_"Es realmente bueno"_ pensó Rin asombrada al ver que la seguía en todo

Pero de un momento a otro, se miraron, por un momento dejándose perder en las miradas del otro

_"Este sentimiento..., siento que voy a explotar de la emoción, pero ¿porqué? apenas lo conosco..."_ siguió Rin en sus pensamientos

Cuando ella perdió el equilibrio, justo cuando terminaba la canción, ella resbala y casi cae, casi, por suerte unos brazos la sujetaron por la cintura antes de que chocara con el piso, era él...de nuevo se miraron a los ojos sonrojándose.

_"¿Qué es lo que me está haciendo? Pareciera que me controla..." _pensó ella

- Ganó Sesshomaru! - gritaron algunos chicos de la multitud que lo conocían, uno de ellos muy parecido a su _salvador_

- Gané mucho más que eso - dijo Sesshomaru en un susurro el cuál solo Rin escuchó.

- So...soy Rin Hikori - dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo a sus hermosos ojos ámbar

- Y yo soy Sesshomaru Taisho, un gusto en conocerte - dijo mientras se sentía que se desvanecía por dentro al fijarse en esos ojos negros sumamente bellos.

Ambos sonrieron, sabían que el destino los había unido aquella noche, para conocerse y descubrir que estaban hechos el uno para el otro... Sin saber que era lo que les deparaba el destino, para ellos el ufutro era incierto...

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, si no de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tomé prestados :3**

**Lo se, lo se, borré el anterior, pero debía hacerlo si querían que lo continuara: 3**

**Jejeje, la imaginación llegó a mi viendo High School Musical, no pensé que ver películas cursis iluminara mi foquito :p**

* * *

**NOCHE DE JUEGOS**

**Cap 2**

Las personas se dispersaron dejándolos a ellos solos disfrutando de ese momento, el cuál ambos querían que se congelara.

_"¿Dónde se ha metido Kagura?" -_ se preguntaba Rin al estar en los reconfortantes brazos de aquel peli-plateado que la sujeta de una manera suave y fuerte a la vez de la cintura, a unos centímetros del piso, y como si hubiera invocado a su amiga, ella aparece de entre la gente

- ¡Rin! - lo grita la oji-violeta al verla de esa manera con alguien que bien sabía quién era - Hola Sesshomaru

- Hola Kagura - responde él, y la alegría y emoción que sintió por unos pocos momentos, se volvió en frialdad, como si una nube negra de repente llegara y se posara sobre él en ese instante

- ¿Se conocen? - pregunta Rin, se sentía incomoda, ¿de dónde se conocían?, acaso ellos...

- Él es mi prometido - mencionó Kagura rápidamente con un aire de celos al ver al hombre que "amaba" con su mejor amiga en brazos.

- ¿E-en se-serio? - preguntó tímidamente, ella mas que nadie, como estudiante de psicología y sociología, sabía -o más bien pensaba- que el amor era una sola palabra, una cosa pequeña, una palabra no mayor ni más larga que el filo de una navaja. Eso era lo que era -según ella-, una cuchilla que corta tu vida cortándolo por el centro, separandolo en dos haciendo que caiga a uno u otro lado, por lo que ella no tenía mucho contacto con el sexo opuesto, tenía miedo de enamorarse y que destruyeran su corazón, como lo sentía en aquel momento al oír las palabras de su amiga, pero algo la confundía...

_"¿Ella no andaba con ese chico llamado Naraku?, bueno, le preguntaré mañana" _pensó Rin

- Si - afirmó el chico levantándola y colocándola de pie en el juego, mientras la dejaba y se acercaba a su "prometida" pasando su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de ella - te estaba esperando - se lo dijo a Kagura un poco molesto

- Lo siento, me fui un minuto al baño, veo que conoces a mi mejor amiga y ... - no pudo continuar la pelinegra la interrumpe

- Kagura, me tengo que ir a mi casa temprano, mi mamá y mi hermana me esperan - dijo Rin en un intento de alejarse de ahí

- Pero tu mamá dijo que... - de nuevo la interrumpe

- Si, ya sé lo que dijo, pero sabes como es Kagome, no se le dan las matemáticas aún estando en la escuela y tengo que ayudarla a estudiar - deseó que se creyeran esa mentira, no quería que se enteraran de que la presencia de aquel ojidorado la mantenía intranquila, inconforme.

- Oye Sessh, ¿y si la llevas en tu carro?, vas a ver que la dejas y en un santiamén estas aqui - dijo mirando los ojos fríos - ¿si?

- Esta bien - esa propuesta le cayó como anillo en el dedo, quería pasar más tiempo con esa chiquilla que le robó silenciosos suspiros y varios latidos fuertes en su frío y duro corazón - vamos _pequeña_

- S-si - hizo caso y se fue caminando a un lado de él

El silencio en el deportivo rojo de Sesshomaru era tortuoso, por un lado, él quería hacerle muchas preguntas, quería saber más de ella, conocer algo más que su nombre y apellido, y Rin estaba en las mismas condiciones, más aún estando en el asiento del copiloto y ella se ponía muy nerviosa, él podía verla cuando se frotaba las suaves y tersas manos blancas de aquella chica. De un momento a otro el auto se detiene.

- ¿Qué-qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes? - pregunta Rin, si, estaba nevando, pero no creía que eso pudiese afectar al auto

- Se detuvo, la nieve no lo deja andar - le responde Sesshomaru que estaba feliz al poder estar un tiempo a solas con aquella ojichocolate

- Ahora que hago, este sueter no me abriga mucho y...

- Abre el compartimiento que se encuentra ahí - le señalo una especie de cajón forrada con piel que se encontraba de su lado del carro - siempre llevo ropa de repuesto, ya me a pasado una vez y casi me congelo

- Casi, o ¿ya lo estas? - dijo poniéndose un abrigo de piel de color plomo que gracias a su tamaño la cubría completamente como una manta, era una pregunta atrevida, lo sabía, pero su boca habló por si sola, alguna vez había leído en uno de sus numerosos libros que a veces tu cuerpo y tu mente te juegan en contra de tus sentimientos y eso era lo que le pasaba en ese mismo momento

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunta Sesshomaru ante tal pregunta

- ¿Sabes que es de mala educación responder a una pregunta con otra?

- Entonces ¿Por qué me sigues el juego? - dijo de una manera burlona - ya dime

- Porque se nota en tus ojos que no confías en nadie, que nunca han tocado tu corazón, al parecer, ni siquiera Kagura

- Hasta hoy - responde el ojidorado

- Ahora, ¿A qué te refieres tu? - él iba a responder cuando ella lo interrumpe - y no me respondas con otra pregunta que no me gusta andar en rodeos

_"Es directa, eso me gusta"_ piensa Sesshomaru

- Pues ...yo... quiero decir que tu...tu...te acabas de meter muy en el fondo de mi corazón - dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ella

- Eh? ¿A...a que-que te refieres? - estaba literalmente en _shock_, nunca le habían dicho eso en su vida, su hermano Shippo siempre espantaba a todo aquel que se le acercaba, ya que sabía del temor que tenía hacia los hombres

* * *

**Es cortito, lo sé, lo siento, pero el siguiente se los prometo que lo hago larguísimo es que no **

**e tenido tiempo para escribir, la escuela consume mucho de mi tiempo.**

**¿Está bonito? ¿Meloso? No sé, díganme algo, amo los reviews, déjenme uno :3**

**Bye**

**By: valeaome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, si no de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tomé prestados :3**

**Lo se, lo se, borré el anterior, pero debía hacerlo si querían que lo continuara: 3**

**Jejeje, la imaginación llegó a mi viendo High School Musical, no pensé que ver películas cursis iluminara mi foquito :p**

* * *

**NOCHE DE JUEGOS**

**Cap 3**

- Eh? ¿A...a que-que te refieres? - estaba literalmente en _shock_, nunca le habían dicho eso en su vida, su hermano Shippo siempre espantaba a todo aquel que se le acercaba, ya que sabía del temor que tenía hacia los hombres

- Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, Rin, "creo" que me estoy enamorando de ti - le mencionó mientras se acercaba a ella

- ¿"Crees"? - se sentía halagada por el hecho de que aquel ser que parecía ser frío como el mismísimo hielo, le confesaba el amor que empezaba a tener hacia ella, pero estaba indignada por el hecho de la mención de esa palabra que despertaba muchas dudas.

_"¿Me quiere o no?" pensó ella_

- Si, hasta te podría asegurar que ya lo estoy, pero no te puedo asegurar nada y... - ella lo interrumpe

- No te creo - habló con la voz más seria que pudo obtener - además, si eso fuera cierto - dijo haciendo un ademán con las manos - Aún esta Kagura

- Si, lo sé

- Aunque - dijo ella mirando al otro lado - ella

- También lo sé - ella iba se voltea y lo mira a sus ojo dorados como preguntando que era lo que sabía - Se que ella tiene un romance con ese tipo llamado Naraku

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - preguntó ella, si él era su prometido, ¿no debería estar molesto por saber aquello?

- A veces la he seguido y eh visto cuando entraban a restaurantes, cafeterías, hasta hoteles, y ni que decirte que a veces los vi besándose por la calle como si los comprometidos fueran ellos y no nosotros, pero para serte sincero, eso no me importa en lo más mínimo - dijo él posando su mano en la nívea y pálida de ella que se encontraba sobre su respectiva rodilla.

- Y-y ¿po-po-porque no-no te-te im-importa Se-se-sesh-o-ma-maru? - tartamudeaba, el solo mantener su mano sobre la de ella hacía que de sus manos despidieran un leve calambre hacia su espalda, pero realmente, esa nueva sensación era realmente placentera, quería que ese momento durara toda la eternidad.

- En realidad, nunca me importó - el hechizo en el que se encontraba Rin se fue de repente y ella retiró su mano, no quería que la tocase - nunca la quise, de hecho nunca eh querido a nadie más que mi propia familia, hasta ahora

- Sesshomaru, por favor no sigas, yo...

- Rin, tu me hiciste ver el mundo de un color diferente, para mí, todo era color negro, hasta que contigo descubrí un arco iris de infinitos colores, y todo con solo ver tus hermosos ojos - puso su mano en su mentón - hiciste que nacieran nuevos sentimientos en mí, algo que nunca nadie hizo conmigo - se acercó a ella y sintió que ella temblaba, supo inmediatamente que era su primer beso - te amo Rin Hikori y eso nadie lo va a poder cambiar - murmuró rozando sus labios hasta darle un beso, uno que solo le pertenecía a ella, con muchos sentimientos que con solo este primer toque, iban aflorándose por sí solos transmitiéndose directamente hacia la otra persona.

_" No, él no puede estar hablando en serio, y si, tal vez, solo tal vez, lo que me dice es mentira y solo busca una aventura conmigo para sacarle celos a Kagura?, no, no puedo ser tan negativa, debo de disfrutar al máximo ese momento con el único y próximo amor de mi vida" pensó ella "Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru Taisho, el príncipe de hielo que conocí en una noche de juegos y con solo una mirada y un baile conquistó mi impenetrable corazón"_

* * *

**Es cortito, lo sé, lo siento, se que les prometí que este sería largo,**

**pero las tareas no me dejan, y, ¿saben que?, como tengo 3 fics que terminar -este, "Tu nombre en mi cuaderno"**

**y "Envueltos en secretos"- los voy a publicar por separado -me refiero a que un día**

**actualizo, uno, al día siguiente el otro y asi sucesivamente, les parece bien?**

**No les prometo nada más, solo es una propuesta, no me gusta demorarme más de**

**lo debido y no me gusta cuando las personas dicen: Voy a publicar tal día y no lo hacen,**

**por eso no les digo, voy a publicar el Lunes, martes, mañana, pasado, nada, solo**

**les digo que actualizo conforme a mi horario nada más, ¿ok?**

**Bueno, díganme algo, amo los reviews, déjenme uno ¿si? -olvidando lo**

**histérica que me puse hace un rato :p- :3**

**Bye**

**By: valeaome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, si no de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tomé prestados :3**

**Lo se, lo se, borré el anterior, pero debía hacerlo si querían que lo continuara: 3**

**Me tardé muchísimo, lo siento, de verdad... mi mente estuve en blanco, actualicé cuando pude mis otros fics e hice lo que pude para continuar este...solo quedaran como unos 2 capitulos más... era un fic cortito desde el principio, y diría que este capitulo es el más largo de los 4 jejeje :3**

* * *

**NOCHE DE JUEGOS**

**Cap 4**

_" No, él no puede estar hablando en serio, y si, tal vez, solo tal vez, lo que me dice es mentira y solo busca una aventura conmigo para sacarle celos a Kagura?, no, no puedo ser tan negativa, debo de disfrutar al máximo ese momento con el único y próximo amor de mi vida" pensó ella "Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru Taisho, el príncipe de hielo que conocí en una noche de juegos y con solo una mirada y un baile conquistó mi impenetrable corazón"_

* * *

_- _¿No crees que si Kagura se entera, nos matará a los dos? - pregunta con un leve nerviosismo, apartándose de él

- No creo, además, si tanto está interesada en mí, ¿por qué me engañaría? - le respondió Sesshomaru con el cejo fruncido

- Porque...

Hubo un pequeño temblor, el sonido era algo abrumador y se oía que venía desde lejos y cada vez se acercaba más y más.

Las ventanas del auto se depejaron, dejando ver una gran máquina barredora de hielo. Podían volver a casa, lo sabían. Ambos. Pero Sesshomaru no quería manejar, quería que ese tiempo se prolongara más, tener a Rin para él solo, para que nadie se la quite y para que otras -como su prometida- lo apartaran de ella.

¡No!. Tenía que acabar con ese compromiso. Sentía que se desmoronaba con tan solo ver aquellos ojitos marrones. Supo lo que ella estaba pensando.

Lo mismo que él.

No quería separarse de él

Lo quería a él.

_Para ella sola_

_- _Sesshomaru, ¿no crees que deberías llevarme a mi casa?, tengo algo de frío y me voy a congelar aquí, mi mamá y mi hermana me esperan - estaba algo desesperada, por alguna razón sentía que no quería volver, aunque dijese lo contrario.

Enfrentar la realidad de ver a tu mejor amiga comprometida con el hombre que amas, o...

Quedartelo para tí y ser egoísta.

Su madre inculcó en ella buenos sentimientos y valores, y el _egoísmo _no era uno de ellos, y para su hermana, bueno, para ella era su ejemplo a seguir, por ello se esforzaba tanto en los estudios. Kagome quería ser igual a ella. No más, ni menos, _IGUAL._

Aunque en ese preciso momento estaban solos. Sin nadie que los moleste y podrían...

Sonó un claxon de la parte de atrás

_" Oh, genial, el auto de Kagura" _pensó el chico con algo de sarcasmo

Tal y como lo predijo, era el auto de Kagura y ella bajaba rápidamente de ahí.

- Oigan ¿están bien? - preguntó. Antes de que ella se asomara por la ventana, ella se corrió a el asiento trasero y Sesshomaru se sentó correctamente.

_"Gracias a Kami que tengo lunas polarizadas" _pensó Sesshomaru al ver la cara tranquila de su "querida" prometida

- Ehh, bueno... nos-nosotros nos quedamos atascados en el hielo - respondió Rin, quitándole la oportunidad a él de que dijera algo...algo como...no sé... "_Kagura tenemos que terminar, yo amo a tu mejor amiga, ahora lárgate que nos estamos dando unos buenos besos y no queremos que nos vuelvas a interrumpir", _no, sería algo rápido para decir eso, a menos que él ya tenga planeado decírselo en un momento más adecuado...como una escena de infidelidad con el presunto Naraku...

Quizás...

- Oh, ya veo - la oji-violeta se quedó pensando un momento - vengan, yo los llevaré ¿sí?

- Si Kagura gracias - respondió de nuevo Rin

Sesshomaru era una estatua...de hielo

O estaría sorprendido por el momento en el que casi los coge Kagura -aunque no era importante solo un beso- o era que la nieve lo había congelado por completo.

Kagura abrió la puerta delantera derecha y la trasera izquierda para que ambos salieran.

Por lo menos Sesshomaru se paró y caminó, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra en el trayecto en el que iba de copiloto. Quería decirle a Kagura _"Aquí termino nuestro noviazgo y me llevo a Rin, amo a tu mejor amiga"_, quizás lo de este tipo...Naraku...fuese solo una aventura...quizás si lo amaba a él, pero el sentimiento que había dejado inculcado en Rin, haría que despedace su pequeño y frágil corazón.

De una u otra forma salían perdiendo.

Los tres...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Un mes después .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Rin, dime, ¿qué sería mejor?, este vestido, o este? - le preguntaba una "ilusionada" Kagura a su amiga.

Estaban en una tienda de vestidos de novia. Faltaba una semana para su matrimonio con el futuro Taisho.

_Una semana... una tortuosa semana_

- Hey!, Rin, ¿me escuchas? - le gritó Kagura. En aquel lugar se encontraban la novia: Kagura, su prima: la gran -por gran me refería a zorra y la chica que anda caminando con un cartel en la frente de _Estoy disponible esta noche_- Kikyo, La mejor amiga de Kagura: obviamente Rin y su hermana: la chica tímida -y aniñada, pero algo perspicaz.

Rin no había vuelto a ver a Sesshomaru desde aquel día de emociones...de sentimientos

_Aquella noche de juegos_

No podía arruinarle la boda, a ninguno de los dos, lo amaba, claro, pero la gentileza dentro de ella era casi tan fuerte como sus sentimientos.Y le dejó el camino lebre a su "mejor" amiga para que se case con el príncipe de hielo, _Su Sesshomaru_

Ese día la tenía que acompañar a muchos lugares, a ver la recepción, la decoración que iba a tener la iglesia, el tipo de comida en el buffet, en fin... un día muy atareado. Pero el trabajo se le hacía difícil cuando la prima menor de Kagura y su hermana se detestaban.

¿Por qué?... Por un chico...un chico que no valía la pena...pero no tardó en cambiar de opinión cuando ambas le dijeron al unísono que era el hermano menor de Sesshomaru.

O el karma quería que su futuro se viera reflejado en esas dos quinceañeras, o quería que le dijera a una de esas dos que le entregue una carta a ese tal... Inuyasha para que se la de a su hermano y así se pudieran encontrar en un lugar alejado de la ciudad en la que ellos pudieran estar juntos.

_Por siempre y para siempre_

Pero con eso solo lograría levantar las sospechas de Kagura.

- RIN! - gritó por enésima vez. Estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, ella intentando buscar un hermoso vestido para provocar a su _Sesshy_ en la noche de bodas y su mejor amiga en otro planeta.

- ¿Qué...qué pasó? - preguntó Rin

- Que intento buscar un vestido y tu ayuda no es mucha - le replica la oji-violeta

- Hay Kagura, si lo único que debes hacer tu es que se consume el matrimonio con ese Taisho y listo!, adiós a tus problemas y te apoderas de su dinero - le dijo una muy calmada Kikyo, al dejar de pelear con su "enemiga de amores"

- ¿Tu-tú te casas con él por interés? - estaba perpleja, Rin no se lo podía creer, ella sacrificando su amor para que Kagura le venga con esas estúpidas tonterías?

- ¿Por qué si no? - dijo mientras escogía un vestido para ponerselo, pero antes de entrar al probador, añadió - una vez que me apodere de sus millones me fugaré con mi lindo Naraku y viviremos en otro país para ser felices...y todo por ese tonto que piensa que estoy enamorado de él - soltó una gran risotada.

Rin estaba destruida

Desorientada

Engañada

_"No, tengo que salvarlo de esto. No más amiga buena. Ahora me vas a conocer Kagura. Vas a conocer a la Rin que e tenido escondida durante mucho tiempo" _pensó Rin poniendo una mirada de furia y una sonrisa malévola. Claro, ninguna de las otras presentes se dio cuenta de ello.

* * *

**Wow!, que fueeeeee... una Rin vengativa con una nueva faceta... uyy, estto se pone bueno jajaja**

**Saben qué?, no falta mucho para el esperado lemon eh? :p lo digo para los que quieren que**

**Seximaru tenga su pequeña "escenita" con Rin... O.O**

**¿Continuo?, estoy de vacaciones y creo...creo que publicaré más a menudo :3, así que ustedes mandan**

**Si? o No? - me refiero a si continuo, eh? ¬¬ -**

**Bye**

**By: valeaome**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, si no de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tomé prestados :3**

**Bueno... ahora hay que dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación y dejar que Rin salve a su Sexymaru... tan bien que se les ve juntos :3**

**Queda un capitulo... **

* * *

**NOCHE DE JUEGOS**

**Cap 5**

_"No, tengo que salvarlo de esto. No más amiga buena. Ahora me vas a conocer Kagura. Vas a conocer a la Rin que e tenido escondida durante mucho tiempo" _pensó Rin poniendo una mirada de furia y una sonrisa malévola. Claro, ninguna de las otras presentes se dio cuenta de ello.

* * *

El tiempo pasó rápido para algunos, lento para otros, en fin llegó el momento de la boda… Muchas personas estaban felices, otras no… una de ellas era Rin, quien se encontraba con un hermoso vestido color lila, que se sujetaba de dos finas tiras, era entallado de los pechos hasta la cintura, de la cintura hasta las rodillas era suelto, como un vestido de playa, solo que en la parte de atrás, el vestido llega al piso, chocando con sus tacones blancos. Su cabello fino y lacio cabello negro azabache lo llevaba suelto.

Observaba a la familia de Kagura allí, la señora y el señor Hashiba estaban felices por su hija, también estaba Kikyo, con un vestido strapless color rojo con busto en forma de corazón y un pa de taco agujas color rojo también, con una cara de querer matar al diablo en persona, ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque a más de un metro estaban su hermana Kagome con vestido parecído al suyo, solo que en un tono rosa pastel, besando a su enamorado, el hermano de Sesshomaru, ¿Quién iba a pensar que Inuyasha escogería a Kagome?, pero he de suponerlo, era más inteligente que esa pelinegra escuálida y orgullosa. Estaban los padres de Sesshomaru, la señora Isayoi y el señor Inuno Taisho, a ninguno de los dos le caía la novia, tenían la corazonada que no quería en verdad a su hijo, pero ¿Qué podrían hacer?, el matrimonio estaba arreglado.

Sesshomaru estaba allí, en el lugar que le correspondía, tan gallardo como sólo él solía lucirse, con ese fabuloso traje negro, esperando a la futura señora Taisho

Kagura tenía suerte... suerte de que Rin tuviera aún una pizca de cariño por ella, pero para su desgracia tenía que aceptar lo que pasaba allí.

_Sesshomaru se va a casar_

___Sesshomaru se va a casar_

_____Sesshomaru se va a casar_

Por más que intentara no pensar en ello, era inútil. Tan solo imaginarse la noche de bodas entre el amor de su vida y su "amiguita", le daba ganas de devolver lo poco que había consumido en el desayuno.

La tristeza abarcaba cada molécula de su ser, era algo inevitable, tenía que poner en práctica el plan que tenía a en mente.

La música empezó a sonar, alguien cerca a las bancas de la gran puerta gritó que llegó la novia.

No se demoró mucho.

Estaba ansiosa por casarse.

¿Y quién no cuando en tan solo unos minutos sería dueña y señora de una gran dote de dinero contante y sonante?

Mientras la novia se iba acercado, su padre la llevaba del brazo, lo iba a hacer su hermano Hakudoshi, pero al ver que había viajado con una nueva conquista a Francia, tuvo que pedirle a su adorado padre que le hiciera ese favor.

El cura empezó con su aburrida perorata sobre la unión de ambos y los beneficios que Dios le daba al sacramento del matrimonio.

Rin sacó su celular y envió su mensaje, a los pocos segundos le llegó uno a ella.

_En un momento llego, esa perra_

_de Kagura se las va a ver conmigo_

Rin sonrió algo satisfecha, el matrimonio no se daría y ella lo sabía.

- Ahora, señorita Hashiba, ¿Acepta al señor Taisho como su futuro y legítimo esposo? - preguntó el cura que los casaba en aquella iglesia tan debidamente organizada y amenizada para tal acontecimiento

- Acepto - respondió entusiasmada, Rin se arqueó ante su falsa sonrisa mientras le colocaba el anillo de alianza en el dedo anular del novio

- Señor Taisho, ¿Acepta a la señorita Hashiba como su futura y legítima esposa? - volvió a preguntar el cura

Hubo un silencio incómodo, Sesshomaru se dedicó a observar a cada uno de los presentes, hasta parar en una mirada chocolate que lo observaba minuciosamente.

_Rin_

- Señor Taisho, le repito la pregunta, ¿Acepta a la señorita Hashiba como su futura y legítima esposa? - preguntó el cura impaciente

- Yo... - dudó no sabía que responder

- ALTO A ESTA BODA - gritó un hombre de cabello negro desordenado y largo hasta los hombros, con un traje azulado y un portafolios en mano, parecía un típico ejecutivo el cuál lo sacaron de una reunión de negocios.

Inmediatamente Kagura volteó a observar a aquel sujeto que conocía bien... más que bien

- YO ME LLAMO ONIGUMO ARTRESS, SOY EL ESPOSO DE LA "SEÑORITA" KAGURA - volvió a gritar.

Los murmullos entre los presentes no se hicieron de esperar.

- Eso no puede ser - fue lo único que pudo balbucear el peli-plateado

- No lo conozco, te lo juro Sesshomaru, este hombre es alguien a quién nunca he visto en mi vida - respondió Kagura, tratando de hacer entrar en razón al mayor de los Taisho.

_No podía aplacar la verdad... la irrefutable verdad..._

- ¿No me conoces cariño? - preguntó Onigumo con un tono burlón - entonces tampoco conoces a Ryu y a Mina, ¿verdad?

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? - preguntó Sesshomaru, congelado en el lugar en donde se había quedado paralizado

- Nadie... - respondió Kagura con frialdad

- ¿Tratas de negar a tus propios hijos Kagura? - dijo Onigumo en tono sarcástico, mientras miraba a los padres de Kagura que sorprendían ante su confesión - ´¿Por esto no me presentaste a tus padres?, ¿Por esto dejabas a los mellizos?

- No... Sesshomaru, no le creas - dijo Kagura, aferrándose al traje del novio

- Suéltame - murmuró Sesshomaru

- Pero

- SUÉLTAME! - gritó por último, asustando a todos los presentes - Por tu culpa, accedí a este matrimonio y dejé a la persona que más quería, por tu culpa le hice caso al deber y no a los sentimientos que se desarrollaron dentro de mí.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunta Kagura

- Yo AMO a Rin - confesó. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella, estaba atónita, quería que Sesshomaru no se casara con Kagura, y que en un futuro, le dijese su amor a ambas familias, en un lugar privado, o que se lo susurrara cuando tuvieran un momento de placer, pero no ahora, no ante tal problema que llevaba a cuestas.

Rápidamente bajó del altar y se dirigió hacia la chica del vestido lila, la alzó de forma nupcial y se la llevó de allí corriendo... hacia su destino

- ¿A dónde me llevas? - preguntó Rin a su querido Sesshomaru, una vez que estuvieron en su flamante auto y él manejaba a un rumbo fijo, sin decirle sus planes a ella

- A disfrutar lo que nos queda en esta ciudad, antes de mudarnos a otro lugar

- ¿Tu familia no te buscará después de esto?

- No nos encontrarán a ninguno de los dos, y en ese lugar no hay cobertura

_"Quisiera decirte lo mucho que te amo, pero no es el momento... aún no, ahora que no está comprometido y yo sigo soltera es el momento de disfrutar sin las posibles preocupaciones que pueda acarrear en ese momento, solo me queda mirar hacia el futuro, nuestro futuro juntos" pensó Rin, con una gran esperanza en las manos y manteniendo muy alto su ritmo cardíaco, aquel corazón no resistiría si lo hubiera visto decirle que sí a Kagura... definitivamente desaparecer durante un tiempo era algo que los beneficiaría a ambos para superar los problemas_

* * *

**Rin quiere a su Sesshy... ouuu que bonito, **

**p****róximo capitulo lemon**

**que suerte que tiene Rin... (n/n)**

**Si? o No? - me refiero a si continuo, eh? ¬¬ -**

**Bye**

**By: valeaome**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, si no de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tomé prestados :3**

**No tuve muchos reviews! T_T **

**Aún así, disculpen por no actualizar la semana pasada... el internet siempre me da problemas y esta vez la consolita esa... esa del wi-fi... se malogró... ¿la culpa? de mi hermana, así que si quieren matar a alguien... persiganla a ella con antorchas en mano**

**Queda un capitulo... y el epílogo... o ¿no quieren epilogo? T_T**

* * *

**NOCHE DE JUEGOS**

**Cap 6**

_"Quisiera decirte lo mucho que te amo, pero no es el momento... aún no, ahora que no está comprometido y yo sigo soltera es el momento de disfrutar sin las posibles preocupaciones que pueda acarrear en ese momento, solo me queda mirar hacia el futuro, nuestro futuro juntos" pensó Rin, con una gran esperanza en las manos y manteniendo muy alto su ritmo cardíaco, aquel corazón no resistiría si lo hubiera visto decirle que sí a Kagura... definitivamente desaparecer durante un tiempo era algo que los beneficiaría a ambos para superar los problemas__  
_

* * *

Rin estaba cansada, muchos acontecimientos en tan solo un año, al menos eso creía ella, cuando en realidad han pasado poco menos de 5 meses.

Pero en ese mismo momento estaba durmiendo, no en su casa, ni en su departamento,… estaba –aun- en el deportivo rojo de Sesshomaru… _SU_ querido Sesshomaru

Al parecer el viaje a la cabaña que él le mencionó, era más lejos de lo que ella pensaba.

Lejos para poder iniciar una nueva vida.

_Juntos._

_Ambos_

- Hey pequeña durmiente, despierta – avisa el oji-dorado – ya llegamos

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se sorprendió al ver en donde estaban. Una hermosa construcción que a leguas se denotaba antigua, y alrededor muchos árboles.

Parecía una casa en medio del bosque, o incluso en medio de la jungla, ya que se oía el ruido de aguas chocando entre sí, tal vez una pequeña cascada y un riachuelo se encontraran por allí

El aroma que envolvía aquel paisaje, era el dulce olor del aire puro y la libertad… aquella que ambos anhelaron desde que se conocieron aquella _Noche de juegos_.

Si no hubiera sido porque hacía lo que le gustaba – o sea bailar y divertirse– sin importarle la opinión de los demás -a excepción de su hermano que lo apoyaba un 100%-, no hubiera conocido a aquella chica pelinegra de ojos chocolates.

_Ahora_ entiende porque Inuyasha se enamoró de la hermana. Ambas tenían ese _"algo"_ que hacía que ambos hermanos perdieran la cabeza por ellas.

Pero para él, Rin era la luz al final de la oscuridad, de no haber sido por ella, ahora hubiera estado sumido en un matrimonio sin amor con Kagura.

El destino _quería_ que estén juntos a pesar de las múltiples que tenían ahora y las que posiblemente tuvieran en _el futuro._

La pareja estaba en el umbral de aquella cabaña con muros perfectamente forjados y columnas que parecían labradas por personas de manos perfectas… _unos auténticos artistas._

Él abre la puerta invitándola a pasar al cálido lugar.

Si por fuera era hermosa, por dentro era todo un sueño y parecía ser más grande en el interior de lo que aparentaba por fuera. En la sala había una chimenea de piedra caliza y encima habían dos candelabros que a simple vista, eran de oro; la cocina tenía un horno manual, parecía esos que servían para las pizzas, y a un lado había una cocina moderna de cuatro hornillas con alacenas de madera conservando su natural color marrón oscuro, al igual que la gran mesa que allí se encontraba, toda una cocina rústica.

Desde la puerta principal, se podía ver una gran escalera que conducía al segundo piso, se parecía a las que usaban el siglo XIX, color marrón, _simplemente perfecto_.

Rin estaba maravillada con todo aquello que veía.

- Y eso… que aún no has visto las habitaciones – murmuro Sesshomaru en el oído de la joven, quien al sentir el cálido aliento del peli-plateado, se estremeció…. De tan solo pensar… las promesas que traían aquellas palabras.

Ante el silencio de ella, él solo la atrajo hacia sí, la rodeo por la cintura con ambas manos y acercó su rostro al de ella, primero besó su mejilla izquierda, luego continuó con sus dulces labios.

Ella correspondió, sabía lo que después de eso pasaría, por ello, estaba un poco… asustada… era su primera vez, apostaba todo a que Sesshomaru lo sabía.

- No te preocupes, seré delicado – murmuró a tan solo centímetros de su cara, como adivinando lo que ella pensaba, para volver a besarla con más pasión que antes, apagando cualquier pizca de duda en ella.

La alzó y ella inmediatamente rodeó sus piernas en la cintura de él, mientras que subían las escaleras.

A tientas llegaron a una de las habitaciones vacías… Sesshomaru tenía razón… aún no había visto las alcobas, porque estas eran simplemente magníficas, dignas de alguien de la realeza. Había una cama con dosel blanco cayendo hasta el piso, cubriendo toda el área que pertenecía al mueble, había algunos cuadros de paisajes, un tocador blanco, del mismo color que las paredes.

Parecía que esa habitación faltaba decoración, pero a ellos no les importaba… puesto que solo estaban allí por una razón.

Ambos entraron, ella en brazos de él, mientras que el oji-dorado había cambiado el lugar donde se encontraban sus manos… primero en la cintura, pero estando allí, en la habitación, él las condujo directamente a su trasero, ella, perdida en el placer, dejó que las mantuviera allí.

Cuando entreabrió sus ojos chocolate, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba acostada en aquella cama, todo cubierto por el dosel blanco, como si trataran de cubrirse de alguien en el exterior que fuera a ver lo que estaban a punto de hace… aunque no era momento para pensar, a decir verdad, no podía hacerlo bien, estaba más concentrada en las caricias que Sesshomaru le propinaba, besos en el cuello y la clavícula, disfrutó aún más cuando este se dirigió a sus pechos.

_¿En qué momento le había sacado l vestido?_

Pensaba ella… él iba bajando, repartiendo besos en cada parte de su anatomía, como si quisiera memorizarla en su memoria.

- Se-Se-shomaru! – gritó cuando sintió uno de los dedos de su amado, entrar en ella, preparándola para lo que venía.

Aquella placentera sensación se vio aplacada por una mucho más sensacional… como lo era… sentir la lengua de su amado peli-plateado acariciando el centro del placer que yacía en ella.

- Ahhh! – gimió la chica, mientras que sentía que iba a explotar en miles de pedacitos.

Él dejó de estimular a la chica, ya que si continuaba escuchándola, iba a terminar en sus pantalones y eso definitivamente no iba a ser tan agradable como estar en su interior, así que con rapidez, se sacó el pantalón negro que aún utilizaba desde que escapó con Rin de la boda, nunca en su vida se sentía más feliz como en aquel momento.

Por fin se sentía libre, se colocó encima de Rin y fue penetrándola de a poco, con delicadeza… tal y como se lo prometió.

- Rin, dime… ¿te dolió? – preguntó Sesshomaru con voz ronca, completamente dentro de ella, había atravesado la barrera que la hacía virgen y vio que ella se contoneaba, no sabía si era de placer o de dolor.

- Tu solo continua - respondió ella, enlazando las piernas en la cintura desnuda del oji-dorado, aquello era lo mejor que había sentido en su vida, él estaba muy dentro de ella, además era grande en aquella parte de su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru empezó a embestirla, primero lento… pero cuando vio que ella lo disfrutaba tanto como él, empezó con arremetidas más fuertes y rápidas. Ambos gemían como locos en aquella habitación.

- Seseseshooomaaruu… noo… paaarrreess – gritó Rin, cuando sentía que iba a llegar al cielo de un salto

- Niii… deeee looocoo – respondió él con la misma intensidad en sus palabras, y en sus acciones.

Llegaron al mismo tiempo… tocaron el cielo con sus manos.

- Te amo Sesshomaru – dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en su pecho, aún con él dentro suyo

- Te amo Rin – dijo él, acariciando la cabellera negra de ella, cubierta con un poco de sudor… provocado por la actividad que realizaron tan solo unos minutos atrás, que les tomó como una hora, desde que llegaron.

Ambos no soportaron y se durmieron, ya era de noche, y solo tenían que imaginarse, soñar o tal vez… predecir… lo que pasaría mañana…

Sea lo que sea… nadie los podría separar… al menos…, no mientras ellos estén vivos… y juntos.

* * *

**Bueno... tuvieron su lemon... espero que les haya gustado... n/ /n**

**como lo dije en un principio... ¿quieren epilogo?**

**publico de acuerdo a sus reviews ¿eh?**

**Bye**

**By: valeaome**


End file.
